


One stormy night

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Danny, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Sub Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is woken up by a thunderstorm in the middle of the night he can't help but be affected by it since it causes bad memories from his painful past to rise to the surface. Danny, helps him talk about the worries and doubts that continue to haunt him. Through the love and the deep bond they share, Danny lets Steve realize just how much his family loves him, letting him know that he is not alone anymore and there's no need for him to be afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! ^^ I have just gotten an account here so I could upload my fanfiction and ideas  
> Please be aware that I am relatively new to the whole omegaverse concept, although that is established in this story there's no smut or anything, sorry! xD  
> Also, this was inspired by pterawaters's beautiful fanfic series called "Coming Home" so that's also how this came about  
> Oh! and before I forget, my oc that I created for Danny and Steve is Nathaniel, or he just goes by Nate  
> Honestly, that was the first name that popped into my head when I thought about this lol  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy reading my story! ;D

 

The thunder flashed through the window as Steve woke up startled from a relatively deep sleep, he turned to Danny who had his face crammed into his pillow apparently not stirred at all by the loud noise. 

Steve raised a curious eyebrow at his sleeping partner, “ Well isn’t that just great.” he whispered in a suppressed, irritated tone. 

He stood up from the bed as cautiously as he could careful not to wake Danny up and end up having him bark at him through the night, causing neither of them to get any sleep.

That was something he didn’t need.

Blinking a few times so his eyes could fully adjust to the darkness, he approached the window panes and lifted them up slowly. It was storming all right, more than he thought it would. Steve had lived in Hawaii for most of his life and considered himself a native well enough to know the island by now. However, the rain was splashing too hard against the fragile window which made a sharp, hissing sound if you let it get to your head.

His eyes trained to the roof which clattered with the heavy pounding of water, he grimaced hoping there wouldn’t be too much damage done to the roof. Eventually he decided to let the issue go, seeing as how standing around the house worrying about it all night wouldn’t make much of a difference anyways.

So he retreated back to his warm bed inching close enough to Danny so that their noses barely touched. As he pulled the blanket over them he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched his partner sleep, his breathing was level and calm and his usually kept hair was now sticking out all over the place. 

Steve thought his disheveled appearance made him look rather alluring in a way though, looking at him peacefully like this, it was hard to imagine how grumpy he could be in the mornings. Danny was not known for being a morning person, he was always the last one to get out of bed and sometimes he’d have to bring their son Nathaniel in to encourage him to open his eyes. 

That always seemed to do the trick.  
Before he knew it, Steve’s eyelids were already drooping and he was getting drowsy from Danno’s calming alpha scent and the rush of the rainwater as it seemed to tone down to a gentle pitter-pat against the quiet house.

He found Danny's feet under the tangled sheets and hesitated for a second before he reached his skin sending a tiny spark of electricity judder throughout his body. 

Then for a moment everything was still, and the storm appeared to cease like it was all just a bad dream.

Right as he began to drift off into sleep an ear-splitting crack of thunder shook itself throughout the entire house. A flash of white lightning flickered intensely through the sturdy walls that served as a fort against the impending threat.

Frustrated by the bipolar nature of the weather, Steve turned away from Danny for a moment hiding himself in his pillow trying desperately to drown out the noise. He was used to dealing with thunderstorms alone at night when he was younger and there was no one around the house but him.Most of the time his all too ambitious sister Mary would be at a friend’s house for a sleepover, she couldn’t stand the silence of the house all day saying that it drove her crazy.

Steve on the other hand rather enjoyed being alone and doing his own thing, it relaxed him when he felt the need to lock himself in his room and worry about going into heat. Although Steve gave off the formidable impression of being an alpha, his natural omega instincts always had a way of taking control of him. To say the least, it drove him insane realizing he was living out his life pretending to be someone he was not.

He was relieved to have Danny in his life, because around him he didn’t feel the pressing need to prove himself all the time. Danno just saw him as he was, and accepted him along with the deep, painful scars that had etched into his heart over time.

Sinking further into his pillow he wanted to hold onto something, he paused when he noticed Danny’s hand outstretched next to his. As much as he wanted to put his palm in his, he was secretly afraid he would come off too needy almost like a little child clinging to his mother.

He contemplated that thought for a while and then eventually gave up not wanting to embarrass himself more than he already had. So he tugged the blanket closer to his side and clung to it like a baby wanting to get some shut eye and forget all about this embarrassing predicament come morning.

“Daddyyyyy!!!” a shrill, familiar voice burst through the door, it was Nathaniel. Steve wasn’t that surprised to see that his little boy was frightened by the powerful storm. Nate was only 3 years old and was automatically perceived as a rather tenacious alpha for his young age. He must have been really spooked to be running into his parent’s room in the middle of the night.

“Shhh..", Steve put a cautious finger to his lips, "Come over here sweetie you don’t want to wake up Danno.” he mentioned him over to his side as the anxious little boy climbed on-top the bed curling up next to Steve.  
As he squirmed beneath the sheets he must have accidentally bumped Danno because he flinched for a moment before opening his eyes reluctantly.

“What the?" he began to ask demanding who had the nerve to wake him up but settled down when he saw his son’s innocent face staring back at him.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” he asked with endearing sarcasm as he pinched his son’s nose playfully. Nate giggled slightly embarrassed with his dad being witty with him, he enjoyed it though.  
Steve smiled to himself, the laugh lines deepening in his cheeks as he took in the peaceful moment with his family huddled close by. 

Danny noticed his husband’s watchful gaze and gripped his arm tenderly that he couldn’t help but feel loved. 

“Did you just wake up now too?” he asked trying to read Steve’s face for some expression on his face that would catch him off guard.

Steve looked at him for a moment as if trying to think of what the right thing would be to say, but then he stopped realizing he didn’t need to think that way.

Especially around Danny of all people.

“Yeah..", he finally admitted the hard truth, "I was just caught off guard by the storm I guess..It’s usually never this bad.." he trailed off like he didn’t want to dwell on the subject. 

“Oh?” his husband questioned him making a face.

“What?” Steve asked wondering what more he had to say as he kissed Nate’s wild bed-hair.

Danny pursed his lips suspiciously like he wasn’t convinced with Steve’s simple answer.

 

He knew him well enough to know when he was hiding something.

Feeling the need to explain himself, but second-guessing it at the same time Steve felt Danny's strong presence like he was looking at him shirtless, and he felt himself lick his lips as he became transfixed with the charming man lying right across from him.“You, go to bed .” Danny pointed at Nathaniel until he did as he was told and buried his face in the bed comforter still giddy with muffled laughter.

“Are you two going to tell me what’s going on?” Steve didn’t like being the odd one out, but he couldn’t help himself from being slightly amused by their teasing.

Danny held back before answering his husband’s prodding question as he whispered something inaudible into Nate’s ear that seemed to calm him down and lull him to sleep.

“What did you just say to him to make him go to sleep so fast?” he glanced at his son who looked like a blonde angel, he wondered if he was really asleep or just pretending for his own sake.

He brushed the hair that was covering Nate’s eyelids and then turned to Danno giving him a look that said he didn’t buy into what just happened, “Or do I have to wake him up?” he lightly pressed a finger to his son’s chubby cheek hoping that would urge his husband to be forced into answering him. 

Danny scrunched his face obviously not impressed with Steve’s attempt at being playful.

Usually, he was the one who was that way towards Steve, he was an alpha after all, so it was kind of his role to have the task of satisfying his sexual needs when he prompted him so.

He quickly shook those obscene thoughts from his mind not wanting to rile Steve into giving off unnecessary heat, especially observing the fact that their son was nestled right in between them.

“You know, there’s no need to go all navy-seal on me Steven.", he caressed the stray hairs hanging from his forehead and smoothed his hand against his warm cheek , "Steve, you must be pretty desperate if you’re bringing our own son into this.”

Steve was going to say something to counteract the self-imposing guilt he felt inside from bottling up what was really going on his mind. However, he gave in as his eyes locked with Danno's

“I-" he began as he pushed through what he was going to say so he could it get it over with, "I was just remembering this one night, I was thirteen at the time, that was when I had gotten my first heat and I didn’t have any help because I was the only one in the house at the time..”  
Without hesitating Danny touched his wrist making his way to his fingers, gently he massaged them as if to steal the stress away. The gesture was so simple, yet it meant much more to Steve than he probably would have admitted to Danny if he had asked him.

“Go on..", he coaxed him into continuing, Steve moved his mouth letting himself be swayed into talking. 

“Well..", he began, he felt ridiculous venting to Danny, but he felt he needed to in order to get the overbearing weight off his chest.

He didn’t like the feeling of being in the spotlight when he was this vulnerable, but Danny was surprisingly patient and understanding with him even though it strongly contrasted his alpha genes.  
Steve bit his lip thinking back to a past he didn’t want to remember, “When I felt the heat come on, you see, I wasn’t expecting it because I thought I was overdue so I just chose to forget about it,..he clenched and unclenched his fist letting it get to his head.

Danny stopped him mid-sentence bringing a finger to Steve’s lips that were hot from the anxiety he was struggling with. 

“It’s okay babe, you’re safe with me now.” he looked at his husband more intensely when he said that as if to establish it for a fact that couldn’t be disputed against

“Yeah..", he paused looking up at Danny, "I know.” he liked the feel of Danny’s cool finger against his feverish skin, it soothed him like sweet-tasting medicine being given to a sick child.

Which, in a way, he was.

“ So, you don’t need to worry about it anymore when you talk about it, especially with me here.” he pointed to himself assertively as if letting him know that Steve’s weakness was something he was willing to take on himself if need be. 

“So what were you saying?” he nudged his shoulder trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Relaxing a bit by Danny’s pacifying words he found the courage buried deep within himself to say what he needed to say.

“When my heat came on..", he began in a hushed but audible enough voice that his husband could hear him, "I didn’t realize it at first because my parents hadn’t taught me about it yet.", he scratched a burning itch on his neck that he didn’t notice he had before, "So since I didn’t know what to do with myself, I opened the window that night when it happened to be raining just like this, I was hoping the fresh air and the rain in my face would cool me down since I was sweating myself to death but..",he stammered a bit, "Opening the window and being exposed to all those different scents out there Danny, only made me feel even more helpless..”

“I felt like I was being punished or something.” he said ending on that note, he looked briefly in Danny’s direction thinking he would think he was coming off depressed or something.

For a while, Danny didn’t say anything and Steve was beginning to feel self-conscious for pouring his heart out like that.

“What is it?” he asked, his heart felt like it squeezed a little bit in his chest from Danny leaving him hanging there like that.

Finally Danny glided his hand across the outline of Steve’s off-cast face that was reflecting moonlight from the opposite side of the window.

Steve felt a weak feeling awaken in his senses, but it wasn’t a bad or unpleasant sort of feeling, it felt pleasurable like the sensation you got when someone was tickling your toes to get under your skin.

He hoped he didn’t mean to do that deliberately any time soon, although if they were alone he might have had a very different opinion about that.

“So that’s why you were scared by the storm then?” Danny said matter of factly like there was no use in denying it. That rather blunt accusation made Steve flinch a little bit and was slowly beginning to feel more susceptible to Danny by the minute.

“Pretty much, yeah.” he didn’t want to answer with a definite yes or no, but he already felt guarded enough as it was concerning the topic.  
“I could tell.. actually..", he went on, "I’m pretty sure Nate could tell too.” Danny turned to their son smiling with a slight smirk like he knew what was going on in that crazy head of his.

“What do you mean?” he asked wondering what it was that both of them knew, he usually assumed that he was good at putting on a brave face even when things weren’t going in his favor.

He had learned that the hard way, ever since he was a teenager.

“What I mean is, I think our son could tell you were scared just like him."he fluffed the pillow leaning against his cheek and wrapped an arm around their little boy. 

“ Wait-You mean like he sensed my fear or something?” Steve was taken aback at that peculiar thought.

“Well you did give birth to him.”, he added casually making Steve blush, he was glad the darkness was able to mask his defenseless state.

Danny could tell by his silence that he was trying to hold in his shyness and chuckled clearly proud that he had caught him red-handed in the act.

“Just how long are you going to keep teasing me like I’m a little girl?” Steve asked demanding an answer. 

“Tall girl.", Danny corrected him trying to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, whatever.” Steve pushed the matter aside rolling his eyes.

“Relax babe, all I’m trying to say here is that maybe you and Nate here are just linked in a way that makes him more sensitive to you., he said persuading him to think about that for a minute.  
“But I-, Steve stammered still confused.

“Okay, I think that’s enough interrogating for today.", Danny seemed too tired to rattle Steve’s chain any further, he ignored Steve’s plea still searching restlessly for answers.

He draped the blanket over to his husband’s side so the only thing that was visible was Steve’s eyes that still questioned his intentions. 

 

“Let’s all just go to sleep okay? he suggested to Steve more gently with his jersey accent coming out strong breaking down Steve’s last defenses. 

Steve looked away for a second not wanting to look him the eyes. 

“I love you.” Danny whispered from underneath the sheets that enclosed the three of them together like a tightly-knit family.

The brunette looked back at him smiling unconsciously like he was exposing his true nature to the man staring right back at him. 

“I love you too Danny.” Danny smiled back softly touching Steve's forehead to his before kissing it slowly with the utmost devotion that anyone had showed him in his whole life-span.

Steve shifted closer to Danny a little too hastily, making Nate who was out like a light poke his head out awake from the sudden movement.

His parents looked at him not knowing what to do in this rather awkward situation they had put themselves in.

“Are you two gonna snuggle?” he asked, his hazel eyes brimming with curiosity.

“Uhh..they both said not meaning to say it in unison.

“I guess?” Danny said eyeing Steve like he was directing the question towards him instead.  
Steve stole him a glance like he wasn’t exactly sure what to say himself.

“We, he began, we just wanted to keep you safe from the storm outside.", he had to admit he felt a little stupid saying that, but the words flowed out naturally like honey as if it was more so his omega instincts that had kicked in to comfort his son.

“Then can we snuggle together?” Their strange son surprised them both with that prompting question.

“Why not?” Danny scooted him forward so he rested at Steve’s shoulder brushing the fabric of his dad’s shirt.

“So warm..” he said a little louder rubbing his bed-hair against Steve’s shoulder as he clung onto it like it was him who was doing the comforting instead.

Steve looked down at his son amused by his loving gesture, although he did think it somewhat odd that a little kid was comforting him as if their places had been switched.

“Heh, you’re such a good kid.” Danny patted his son’s back as if praising him. 

“I know.” Nathaniel remarked without a hint of reserve or embarrassment this time. 

For a while Steve looked at his son wondering if he knew what he was thinking right now.  
“Thanks kiddo.", he said reassuringly touching his tiny hand, "You’re a real help.” 

“Sure thing Daddy.” all of a sudden sounding more like an adult than a helpless little child.  
Before they knew it, they were all fast asleep and the raging storm ceased washing over the racket of the thunder and replacing it with a soft drizzle that echoed throughout the silent house.

This was home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved, so please tell me what you think! ;D


End file.
